


Timely Reunion

by MarvelMaster616



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on All-New X-men #39. In the midst of the Black Vortex conflict, a time-displaced Cyclops and Jean Grey reunite. Despite being plagued by their fate, they come together to share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Reunion

** Timely Reunion **

* * *

**AN: This takes place during All New X-men #39. It’s an alternate take on what could’ve happened if Cyclops and Jean Grey hadn’t been interrupted. This is just a simple one-shot. It’s not meant to be overly serious.**

**_‘This means character thoughts or psychic communication’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains mature material so if that offends you, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Aboard The Starjammer**

The future wasn’t supposed to be set in stone. It was supposed to be full of hope and promise. That’s what Charles Xavier taught his X-men when they were young, inexperienced, and naïve. For a time, Scott Summers and Jean Grey embraced this hope. They believed they would make the world a better place for themselves and their fellow mutants. Then, that belief was shattered when they ventured into the future.

Instead of hope, they saw horror. Instead of promise, they saw heartbreak. Jean Grey ended up dead and on more than one occasion no less. Scott ended up killing Charles Xavier, becoming reviled and hated by his friends and loved ones. They decided to stay in the future so they could salvage some of that shattered hope. It ended up pulling them in different paths. Cyclops ventured off into space to be with his father, Corsair. Jean Grey stayed on Earth where she attempted to gain control of her new powers, getting help from unexpected places.

But no matter how far they ventured away from one another, one part of the future loomed large. They were apparently destined to fall in love, get married, and die on one another. They learned this before they even admitted they had feelings for one another. It tore at them, leaving them awkward and conflicted around one another. They avoided confronting it. They avoided talking about it. However, they couldn’t escape it.

Their love and their relationship was an integral part of the future, but they were just a couple of teenagers. They didn’t understand the extent of their love, let alone the emotions they felt for one another right now. They were so conflicted that they had already let their emotions drive them towards others. But it didn’t matter how conflicted those emotions were. These powerful feelings still drew them to one another, as though fate had ordained it. The more they experienced the future, the more difficult it was to deny.

Now once again, fate drew them together again. It didn’t matter that one had ventured into the vast depths of space. The conflict surrounding the Black Vortex brought the X-men into contact with the Guardians of the Galaxy once more. And just like their previous adventure with the Shi’ar, it got the Starjammers involved. It led to an unexpected reunion between Scott and Jean, one that neither of them was prepared for.

“Hey…” greeted Scott in the least awkward tone he could manage.

“Hey yourself,” replied Jean, matching that tone as best she could.

It wasn’t the warmest reunion. The Starjammers had just arrived to help the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-men. They were on the run from Mister Knife. They were also on the run from their own friends, who had given into the power of the Black Vortex. It wasn’t a very warm situation to begin with. That still didn’t stop Scott from trying.

He entered this room, which happened to be a guest room aboard the Starjammer. He made sure he closed the door behind him. His father even said he would keep the others from disturbing him, encouraging him to take all the time he needed. He had no idea where this would go. Walking up to Jean, he had all sorts of conflicting thoughts running through his mind. Some concerned her. Some concerned everything he had experienced since leaving the team. As he approached, he noticed her shift somewhat.

“Are you reading my mind, Jean?” asked Scott, picking up on her demeanor.

“I already did,” Jean replied, hugging her shoulders awkwardly.

“So you know what I’ve been doing out here.”

“Yep,” she said, as though it were the most casual thing in the world.

“I thought you didn’t read minds without permission.”

“Yeah, well…oops.”

It didn’t make things less awkward. It didn’t make things worse either. Jean had a sense of humor about it at this point, her inability to filter other peoples’ thoughts. It was part of her adjustment to her new telepathic powers. It had already gotten her into plenty of trouble. Scott had been there for some of that trouble, but he didn’t hold it against her this time. During his time as a space pirate, he learned not to belabor things he couldn’t control.

“You look great,” said Scott in a lighter tone.

“Stop it,” said Jean with a half-grin.

“You do,” he told her.

Jean hugged her shoulders a little tighter. She sensed what Scott was trying to do. His heart was in the right place, as it always was. However, his thoughts kept streaming in, telling her things she just couldn’t ignore.

“Everywhere I go, I read peoples’ thoughts,” Jean found herself saying, “And they are thinking these things about me and it just…”

“Oh poor you,” teased Scott.

“It’s not flattering. It’s disgusting. I’m not a thing,” she said in a more serious tone.

“But peoples’ thoughts are supposed to be _private_ ,” Scott reminded her.

“I know, but still…”

Her words trailed off, but she got her point across. She knew what Scott was thinking about her. She knew what everyone thought about her. She didn’t mean to sense these thoughts, but she did. They all told a similar story. For some, she was a prize to be had. For others, she was a ticking time bomb.

Scott didn’t deny any of these thoughts, which set him apart. He didn’t let these thoughts keep him from being the Scott Summers she had always known. Whether he could be the Scott Summers she fell in love with remained to be seen.

“I was trying to be nice. You do look great,” Scott told her, still trying to lighten the mood.

“You do too. Space seems to agree with you,” said Jean, finally turning to face him.

“It does, but I miss Earth food so bad I could cry.”

“I’m sure.”

The mood finally lightened somewhat, but it remained tense. Now facing one another, Scott and Jean felt all those emotions they had been avoiding rise to the surface. Even the vast distances of space hadn’t been enough to quell them. If anything, distance had made them stronger.

All this time gave them a chance to contemplate these emotions. They remained torn, but the emotions kept drawing them together. Now, being so close to one another again, they found themselves drifting closer. With every inch, these emotions intensified and so too did the thoughts associated with them.

“We don’t each other anything, you know,” said Jean as she picked up on these thoughts.

“Yes we do,” retorted Scott.

She wanted to argue his words, just as she had argued them with herself ever since she found out about their future together. But she couldn’t. Instead, she drifted towards them even closer. Now, she could feel the warmth of his presence. It triggered even more emotions, many of which conflicted with her thoughts.

“I mean, just because we grow up to fall in love and get married and whatever, it doesn’t mean…” said Jean, her words trailing off.

“Yeah,” said Scott, completely unconvinced.

Nothing was working. No matter what she did, Jean kept drifting closer to this boy who was destined to become the man she loved. She didn’t fight it and neither did Scott. No matter what their minds told them, their hearts kept guiding them.

“I’m…I’m a different person now,” said Jean, their lips now tantalizingly close.

“Yeah, so am I – I think,” said Scott, having given up trying to articulate these feelings.

“You would have to be…exactly.”

Their thoughts and words clashed with their emotions. A part of them wanted to pull away. Another part of them wanted to embrace and vent these emotions. It was so confusing. Words and thoughts failed them. In the end, however, actions ended the conflict.

Their lips met. Guided only by these powerful emotions that they didn’t understand, Scott and Jean came together in a soft kiss. The moment their lips touched, their thoughts stopped racing and their emotions finally settled. In this one simple gesture, so many feelings converged while so many others emerged. It was so intense that they had to pull apart abruptly just to process it.

“Um…was that wrong?” asked Scott in his confused state.

“It sure felt right,” said Jean.

“Yeah…it did.”

“Therein lies the problem,” she said. “While you were gone, I had some time to think.”

“Me too,” said Scott. “I thought about you…a lot.”

“I know. I’ve read those thoughts, remember?”

“Then I’ll save myself the trouble of putting them into words…not that I ever could,” said Scott.

“So try anyways,” retorted Jean.

She dared him to say what she knew he was thinking. He had been thinking it the day he gave her that copy of their future wedding invitation. It took a trip across the galaxy with his father, learning to become a space pirate along the way, to muster up the confidence to do so.

“You’re right to some extent. We don’t owe each other anything – at least not in the way you meant it,” he began.

“And what did you think I mean? Were _you_ reading _my_ thoughts?” asked Jean.

“I don’t need to. I know it’s easy to forget sometimes, but you’re my best friend. I know you. I know you don’t want to be defined by the future you saw. I don’t want to be defined by it either.”

“But you still think about us getting married, don’t you?”

“And you don’t? Are you going to tell me with a straight face that it doesn’t appeal to you at least on some levels?” asked Scott.

Jean chose not to respond. He already knew the answer and so did she. When Beast showed her the memories of her future, there were a lot of terrible moments. However, the moment where she saw her and Scott getting married wasn’t one of them. She avoided thinking about that moment, focusing solely on the problems they had to fix. Now she couldn’t escape it, nor did she want to.

“As far as I’m concerned, the future is a secondary concern,” Scott went on.

“Some might say those are some messed up priorities,” said Jean.

“You don’t feel the same way?”

“I never said I didn’t,” she replied.

“Then I don’t need to convince you that we do owe each other something – something that has nothing to do with the future.”

Scott then took her hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. Jean instinctively squeezed back. Still standing so close, their lips still warm from their kiss, the feeling between them continued to grow. This time, it was overwhelming in an entirely different way.

“Before we knew anything about this crazy future, I had been working on a letter – one that I hoped to give you at some point,” said Scott.

“Do you have it with you now?” asked Jean.

“No. I threw it away. I don’t need it,” he said with a confidence that Scott Summers had never shown. “I was going to try and tell you in the least awkward way that I was in love with you. I was going to wait for just the right moment, hoping that I wouldn’t make a fool of myself.”

“That sounds so foolish when you say it out loud, but for some reason I don’t think it matters.”

“It shouldn’t. I realize that now. I think you do too. We may or may not be destined to fall in love. Our marriage may or may not be destined to fail.”

“I don’t think it failed,” said Jean. “From what I saw, it was _complicated_. But it didn’t fail.”

“All the more reason to put this out there,” said Scott. “We don’t owe the future anything, but we owe each other a lot.”

Scott gripped her hand a little harder while gently caressing the side of her face. Despite all the wondrous sights he had seen while touring the galaxy with his father, none compared to her. Even the affections of pretty alien women couldn’t make him forget how he felt for this girl. Before, being around her made him so shy and nervous. Now, being with her made him feel so strong.

His touch made Jean tremble. She tried to look away, not wanting to tempt a fate she had vividly seen. It was no use. The memories of the future and all the hardships that would befall them weren’t enough. She still felt so strongly for this boy.

“You know, not long ago I told Hank I wasn’t in love with you anymore,” said Jean. “I said it in the most convincing way I could.”

“Did you mean it?” asked Scott, unaffected by her admission.

“Not as much as I thought at the time – even less than I think now.”

“I’ll take it,” he said with a slight smile.

“I’m serious, Scott.”

“So am I,” he told her strongly.

Jean felt herself getting more emotional. Tears formed in her eyes, which Scott promptly wiped away. She recalled those visions of the future where she and Scott had been happy together. However, she also recalled the visions that showed how it ended.

“I don’t want this future. I don’t want to die. And I don’t want our love – however it manifests – to become a tragedy,” said Jean, her tone strained by her emotions.

“It won’t. I won’t let that happen,” said Scott without hesitation.

“You can’t promise that, Scott.”

“I didn’t say I promised. I’m just saying I’ll fight until my dying breath to stop it.”

“Not seeing much of a difference,” she retorted.

“That’s exactly my point,” said Scott. “You convinced us to stay here so we could make the future right. Well…why can’t we make a place for ourselves in that future?”

“Even if it ends terribly? Even if it ends with me dead and you hooking up with some bimbo who ends up breaking your heart?”

“It’s still a future worth fighting for. And I’m willing to fight for it. Question is…are you?”

The effects of being a space pirate showed once more. He sounded so convinced and confident. He still believed that there was a future where they could be together and avoid the tragedies that destroyed them.

Jean had been telling herself that such a future wasn’t possible anymore. However, being in Scott’s presence and feeling the extent of his love for her made this future so tempting. He caressed her face again. This time, she didn’t try to look away. She looked into his shrouded eyes, seeing in them so much conviction. It showed in his thoughts and in his gestures. He had already made his decision. And in a fateful moment, Jean made hers as well.

This decision manifested in another kiss. This time, Jean seized the moment, capturing his lips and conveying to him a newfound conviction. It may have been doomed. She may have been spitting in the very face of fate, but she didn’t care. She had made up her mind.

“Yes,” she said through breathless passion.

This simple answer led to an escalation of the emotions. What started as a soft, simple kiss quickly became something more heated. Careful gestures turned into a full embrace. Jean threw her arms around his neck while his slipped around her waist, allowing the warmth of their bodies to flow freely. From that warmth, a new passion emerged.

These passions led Scott and Jean to stumble towards the nearby bed. They almost tripped over one another while in their heated embrace, but maintained enough of their composure to lie down together. Their lips continued to mesh and swirl, their tongues becoming entwined as well. As these passions kept flowing, hands began to wildly roam. Their tight-fitting uniforms quickly became uncomfortable. It soon dawned on them where these passions were leading.

Now breathless and overwhelmed, Scott and Jean’s lips parted for a brief moment. They lingered together in a brief silence, hearing only their heavy panting. Some feelings urged them to stop. Others urged them to keep going. Only one could win out.

“Jean…” began Scott.

“I know what you’re thinking, Scott. Don’t say it. Please…just don’t,” said Jean intently.

“But…”

“I want this,” she said, putting a finger on his lips to silence him. “I want – no, I _need_ a reason to fight for this.”

“And _this_ counts as a reason?” said Scott, overwhelmed at the prospect of where this passion would lead them.

“Let’s just say that spending time with Emma Frost has given me a new appreciation for these reasons,” said Jean coyly.

“Emma Frost – you mean my future ex?” he said anxiously.

“Yep! Now are you going to keep talking? Or are you going to let me show some of the _other_ lessons taught me?”

Scott was taken aback. He had never heard Jean sound so flirtatious before. He wasn’t sure if that was from Emma Frost’s influence or if this was just her way of convincing him she wanted this. Whatever the case, he went with it. She wanted a reason to fight for their love and so did he. This felt like the craziest, yet most fitting way possible.

Not daring to say another word, he embraced Jean again as they resumed their kissing. This time, as they shared in these heated gestures, they began taking off their clothes. Scott reached behind Jean’s back and located the zipper of her uniform. His hands trembled somewhat as he pulled it down, loosening the tight-fitting fabric. Jean followed suit, grabbing the hem of the top part of his uniform and pushing it up to expose his upper body.

They were both a bit clumsy. Scott nearly knocked his visor off at one point. He kept it on, trying to maintain whatever composure a teenager could have in this position. It didn’t dissuade Jean in the slightest though.

“Wow. Space really has been good for you,” said Jean as she admired his upper body.

“It’s…a workout say the least,” said Scott sheepishly.

“It shows.”

Jean eagerly explored his upper body, pawing his chest and kissing around his neck. Scott let out content moans to voice his approval. As she did this, her uniform became more disheveled. Sensing this, Scott helped peel it off her wanting flesh, exposing her back. Once Jean managed to tear herself away from his upper body, she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and pushed it down her body.

In doing so, she revealed that she hadn’t been wearing a bra. The sight of her exposed breasts caused Scott to gasp. He had seen her breasts before, but that had been an accident. During their escape from the future Brotherhood of Mutants, he got a brief glimpse of a topless Jean Grey. This time, he had a much better view.

“Scott…you’re staring,” said Jean in a humored tone.

“Sorry,” he said, blushing profusely.

“I didn’t say I minded. Come here. Don’t be shy for once.”

Now naked from the waist up, Jean embraced him again, allowing him to touch her developing breasts. They were so warm and soft. Now they were both pawing at each other’s upper bodies, but their touching remained clumsy and chaotic. Being inexperienced teenagers, it all felt so new. It revealed a host of new sensations while fueling their passions.

“Mmm…that feels good,” purred Jean as she felt Scott squeeze her breast.

“I’ll try to remember that,” said Scott with a grin.

“You better.”

They started kissing again, letting their exposed flesh press together as their passions continued to guide them. Their affectionate touching added to a growing arousal. Jean could feel it in the form of a bulge in Scott’s pants. Scott could feel it the way Jean’s nipples became erect. Their bodies seemed to be acting on their own, subverting their thoughts and insecurities. It may or may not have been fate that was bringing them together, but that didn’t make it feel any less intense.

Once the arousal reached a certain point, Jean finished removing the rest of her uniform. While Scott remained engrossed in her breasts, she pushed the bottom part of her uniform off, leaving her only in a pair of black panties. The growing heat between her legs was almost unbearable. As much as she enjoyed the way Scott touched her breasts, she craved more.

“Pants – take off your pants,” said Jean through ragged breaths.

“Um…okay,” said Scott, trying not to sound awkward.

Scott rolled onto his back and undid the zipper in the front. Jean quickly got on top of him and grabbed onto the sides. Together, they both took them off, boxers and all. It proved somewhat difficult because of his growing erection, but they managed to coordinate just enough to get them off, shoes and all. When Jean got her first glimpse of Scott’s erect penis, she gasped in awes, not unlike Scott had done when he saw her breasts.

“Wow. Your dick is…wow,” said Jean, trying not to sound too awkward either.

“Thanks,” said Scott with a grin.

“I can see why Emma still thinks about it.”

“She… _thinks_ about it?”

“She’ll never admit it, but she does,” said Jean. “She really misses how it felt when you two had sex.”

“Now you sound curious,” said Scott.

“Let’s just say…I’d like to know what she and my future self were so passionate about.”

This curiosity and the passion that fueled it converged as Jean crawled back on top of the fully nude Scott Summers. She crashed her lips with his again. More touching and pawing followed, building the arousal past the point of no return. At that point, Jean guided Scott’s hands to the sides of her panties, which had since become wet with arousal.

“Panties – get them off,” said Jean with growing impatience.

Scott didn’t dare hesitate. He helped Jean remove the last of her underwear, sliding it down her legs so she could toss it aside. He would’ve loved to take a moment to admire her fully exposed body in the dim lighting of the guest room, but their passions wouldn’t permit it. Regardless of what fate had ordained, they were going to make love and they were going to give themselves a reason to fight for that love.

Scott and Jean kept kissing and touching, exploring each other’s naked flesh. As they explored, they both adjusted their bodies accordingly. Following a mix of hormones and instinct, Jean stayed on top of him and straddled his waist so that both knees rested at his side. Scott then shifted his hands down to her butt, gripping it tightly in anticipation. It was still a bit awkward, negotiating their bodies so that his erect penis was aligned with the opening to her wet vagina. When Jean felt the tip rub up against her moist folds, she abruptly ended the kiss so they could prepare themselves.

“I’m ready, Scott,” Jean told him, not a trace of doubt in her tone.

“Me too,” said Scott, sharing her certainty. “Let’s do this, Jean.”

With ragged breaths and burning anticipation, Jean braced herself and lowered her hips, guiding Scott’s member into her depths. A rush of unfamiliar sensations followed. She felt her inner muscles stretch as his length penetrated her womanhood.

This being her first time, it was a bit uncomfortable. But she remembered Emma Frost teasing her about first times. She said discomfort during sex usually meant either she was doing something wrong or she was too tense. Despite being Scott’s future ex-lover, Jean trusted her assessment and relaxed, allowing her flesh to meld with his.

“Scott…you’re inside me…so deep,” gasped Jean.

“Ohhh Jean…it’s so hot and wet,” moaned Scott.

Discomfort and awkwardness gave way to ecstasy. The hot, warm feeling of his manhood within her womanhood effectively completed one form of passion. Another soon took over.

After Jean’s inner muscles adjusted, she began moving her hips, working her folds along Scott’s rigid length. She was slow and careful at first, clutching his shoulders firmly and digging her toes into the bed to keep her balance. With every movement, she felt his member slither within her tight depths. More new and wonderful sensations followed. Her mind finally caught up with her body. She was really doing it. She was having sex with Scott Summers.

“Oohhh Scott! So good! This feels…so good!” gasped Jean.

“Jean…so beautiful,” said Scott in a daze.

He had seen and experienced some amazing things during his time with the Starjammers, but nothing compared to this. Scott watched through his ruby visor as Jean Grey rode him, her naked body dancing atop him in a beautifully erotic display. She still moved slowly, exploring and savoring every trace of this feeling. She didn’t want it to end too soon and neither did he. His body craved a release, but he held back, wanting to admire the sight before him so he could commit it to memory.

The two young lovers moaned and gasped at the onslaught of sensations. They continued to cling to one another, holding on in an effort to fully embrace this feeling. Scott’s grip on her butt tightened and he used his arms to guide her along her motions, working her along the full length of his penis. Jean kept her hands firmly on his chest, maintaining what leverage she could as she kept riding him. Despite being careful, the sensations quickly escalated.

For Jean, it happened much quicker than she expected. She had pleasured herself before, but it usually took her a bit longer to achieve orgasm. All the excitement and all the passion of this moment seemed to amplify the process. In addition, she could sense both the thoughts and sensations of her lover.

_‘My God…she’s so beautiful. Her breast…her pussy…her body…her heart…love her so much. My future wife…who dies for me…who I die for…want this…don’t want the future…to destroy us.’_

These powerful thoughts and the sensations that came with them overwhelmed her body. Emma Frost actually warned her that this might happen. It was one of the many uncomfortable conversations they had in Madripoor where Jean tried not to listen. She said that during sex, a telepath sometimes picked up on the thoughts and sensations of their partner. However, she said this was actually a good thing. It allowed them to share the pleasure. It also allowed for more efficient orgasms, as she put it. She also said could overwhelm an inexperienced lover.

“Oh Scott! Oh my God I…I’m going to…going to…ohhh!” exclaimed Jean.

It was too late now. She was already overwhelmed. Her erratic words were followed by erratic shifts in her body. The inner muscles of her vagina tensed and her back arched as an intense heat formed in her core. From this heat, waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her toes curled and her nails dug into Scott’s chest, each wave filling her with euphoric warmth that defied words. She would’ve fallen over had Scott not had such a firm grip on her.

It was beautiful sight, even if it was a little awkward. Scott couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jean Grey climaxing. Being so overwhelmed, she became disoriented in this world of pleasure. As she lingered in this state, Scott rose up and embraced her in his arms. She instinctively clung to him, panting heavily as the feeling passed. Her inner muscles continued to contract around his member, throbbing in accord with the pleasure. She ended up resting her forehead against his. Scott just kept smiling and caressed her face. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled back.

“Wow. That was…intense,” said Jean, still in a mild daze.

“You going to be okay?” asked Scott.

“Oh yeah. I…I’m going to be just fine,” she said curtly.

Jean gave him another tender kiss. Their bodies remained locked in their embrace, their flesh still entwined. She was still overwhelmed and dazed from the pleasure. However, she hadn’t forgotten about her lover’s pleasure.

“Now it’s your turn,” she told him the moment their lips parted.

Without any further explanation, Jean pushed her lover back down on the bed. This time, she rolled over so that Scott was now on top. She then shifted her body so that her legs were spread nice and wide. Scott instinctively adjusted his position, following his arousal just as Jean had.

“Do it. Hump me till you cum!” urged Jean.

“I’ll be careful,” he assured her.

“Not too careful,” she said. “You deny yourself too much – more than you think. Let yourself enjoy this. I want you to feel it too.”

“But…”

“It’s okay, Scott. I trust you.”

Those words struck him. Even after everything they had learned about their future, Jean Grey still trusted him. It defied logic and fate, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that they were sharing this moment together.

“Okay,” was all he said, “Here goes!”

Finally, Scott abandoned his earlier restraint. Shifting his grip back to Jean’s hips, he dug his knees and feet into the bed. He then began moving his body in a steady humping motion. He thrust his hips back and forth, pumping his erect penis within the throbbing confines of Jean’s vagina. It was a lot hotter and wetter after her orgasm. This allowed him to move faster than before, intensifying and escalating the sensations.

Grunts and moans once again filled the room. Jean held onto his shoulders, never tearing her gaze away from his. She saw the desire and passion in his eyes. Even though they were blocked by his visor, she could see it so clearly. It gave her even more reasons to ensure that Scott experienced the same ecstasy she had.

The faster rhythm shook the bed. It was even more chaotic than before. Jeans’ hair became ruffled and Scott almost knocked his visor off a few times. However, the two young lovers never lost focus. Scott kept moving his body against hers, his thrusting becoming more and more desperate. The heat quickly escalated. Their skin now glistened with sweat. The pressure continued to build like a volcano ready to erupt. As Scott drew closer to this point, his breathing became more ragged. Sensing he was close, Jean grasped his hands and held them in hers.

“Ooh Jean! I…I’m getting close. I’m getting…so close,” he panted.

“Go on. Do it inside me,” said Jean.

“Are…are you sure?”

“It’s okay. I promise.”

Taking her at her word, Scott closed his eyes and ventured into the same world of pleasure Jean had earlier. He squeezed Jean’s hands and delivered a few more desperate motions. With the final push, he crossed the threshold and achieved his climax.

Everything quickly became a daze. First, he felt his whole body tensed as he drove into Jean one last time. Then, he felt an intense heat in his core erupt, followed by a powerful release of sensations. The feeling spread throughout his body in waves of bliss. With this release, he shot a load of his manly fluid into Jean Grey’s waiting depths. It was the culmination of a moment evoked by a passion that defied fate. It showed in his expression and his thoughts.

_‘I love this girl. I love her so much. Going to marry her…going to make it right.’_

These tender thoughts didn’t mesh with the overwhelmed look on his face. That didn’t stop Jean from admiring it. She sensed them projecting, along with some of the pleasure he experienced. It didn’t seem fair in some ways. She got extra pleasure and she couldn’t share it with Scott. If she could, she didn’t know how. Maybe that was something else she could learn from Emma Frost, but only if she were crazy enough to ask.

As his orgasm passed, Scott practically collapsed atop Jean. She made sure she caught him, showing the same courtesy he had shown earlier. She carefully rolled him onto his back again. Their bodies finally parted in the process. Jean felt streams of fluid trail down her inner thighs. Her womanhood was still throbbing and Scott’s manhood was now sensitive as it softened. They both remained in a dazed state of mind. However, their bodies managed to adjust appropriately. Scott ended up on his back again while Jean curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

“That was…” said Scott, his words trailing off.

“Amazing? Uncanny? Astonishing?” said Jean.

“All of the above…and then some.”

They both shared a light laugh as they settled into another warm embrace. Together, the young lovers caught their breath and let this whole experienced sink in.

They hadn’t planned this. Then again, they hadn’t planned on how their future panned out. It was liberating in a strange sort of way. In this moment during another conflict that took them into deep space, they created this special moment. They dared to defy fate. They dared to defy the future. Something about that made making love to each other for the first time even more satisfying.

“So much for waiting for our wedding night,” said Scott as he casually stroked Jean’s lower back.

“Save yourself the regret. We didn’t wait _that_ long,” she said.

“Really? How long did we wait?” he asked curiously.

“Not as long as you think – _way_ longer than we wanted.”

“Well then, I guess that’s one part of the future we fixed.”

“Yep! Now all we have to do is stop me from dying and stop you from killing the Professor,” said Jean.

She made it sound so much less daunting than it really was. Having just experienced something so profound, everything seemed less daunting. But they couldn’t forget why they were here and what they had learned. However, it didn’t feel nearly as overwhelming anymore.

“Sorry if I just killed the mood,” said Jean somewhat sheepishly.

“Don’t be,” assured Scott.

“I really do want a better future…for both of us,” she said in a more serious tone.

“Me too.”

“And I don’t want to avoid parts of that future just for the sake of changing it. There are still some parts of it worth fighting for.”

“I’m willing to fight if you are,” said Scott.

“You’re a badass space pirate now. Of course you are,” teased Jean.

The two young lovers smiled again. They then shared another tender kiss, holding each other closely and sharing in the warmth they created together. There were still a lot of challenges to overcome and emotions to work through if they were to have a future together. But after what they had just experienced, Scott Summers and Jean Grey were prepared to fight for it.

“We should probably get dressed – catch up with the others,” said Scott.

“You’re right. We should,” said Jean in an overly content tone.

“But we’re not going to, are we?”

“Hey. I’m supposed to be the telepath here.”

“Then I don’t need to list the reasons why laying here naked is preferable,” he said.

“You don’t need to say it, Scott. Just think it,” said Jean. “With me it’s the thought that counts. And yours…like you…are beautiful.”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
